Selim Aruj Almadhi (The Unsung Heroes)
Selim Aruj Almadhi, is the one of the male characters of future fan fiction, "The Unsung Heroes". He used to be a young, talented mercenary, who went by the nickname or alias "Haboon" (lit. Desert God of Death) who mainly operates in the mid-eastern parts of the East Zelmeria before his eventual move into Kingdom of Ardania. Currently, he is one of top-student (repeated) and trouble-maker in the Ardania Royal Academy due to his immense combat prowess, and powerful Divine Power user, but infamously known for his battle-maniac, trouble-making personality. Appearance: Selim is a young man with lean, but muscular-body built with height of 6 ft. He possess a facial structure what everyone calls "Looks like an uncle" face due to his light, thin hairs of beard and sharp facial structure, causing him to be unlucky around women for romance. His prominent features are his black unkempt hair, unshaven, sharp-structured face and wearing sunglasses. For his attires, he is usually seen wearing the standard Ardania Royal Academy male uniform, but kept it wildly where he opened his upper buttons to show his chest and having black edged decorations for his uniform. At his home, he is shown to wear black-colored shirt and brown, baggy pants. Personality: Selim is a very confident person, who doesn't take weaker opponents seriously. He is a battle maniac, being obsessed in finding strong opponents, believing in his own strength, and greatly enjoys a good fight. He also said that he would gladly welcome death if there was no one strong enough for him to fight. Despite his prominent personalities, Selim possess a sense of noble and caring side in him as he was seen to take care of crying child in the street, looking for her family, and he also cares deeply for his fellow students, although showing in extreme ways. He also carries some sense of honor and respect and to praise for strong opponents like Hiroaki. He wished to meet a strong enemy that would satisfy his lust for battle During his days as a mercenary, Selim was still the arrogant and confident person, except he also had very cruel and ruthless personalities, having killed thousand of people in the middle-eastern parts of the East Zelmeria in the past, but toned down over the years spending in the Kingdom of Ardania as a adventurer. History: Selim was the son of a prominent mercenary named Sharrika Jumas and her mother, Anise Almadhi, the mercenary corp's doctor. As a child, Selim was persecuted by other members, especially the vice-leader Jugo Jihbas, who was afraid of him and viewed him as a monster due to Selim's combat prowess and possession of a powerful Divine Power. Even though he was persecuted, he was loved his father and mother in their respective ways. He had a passive attitude because his mother had always told him not to kill anyone. His father was proud of his son's talent in combat, teaching him the proper ways of being a mercenary. Sometime, he would get beaten up by Jugo and his goonies for his overconfidence in battle, and soon after, they were kicked out of the group for his insubordination and killing innocent people. Selim's mother and father would always cared for him and defended him regardless of what he was. One night, he witness the tragedy of his family and mercenary corps, where he saw his mother dying on the ground and his father was slowly dying from his fatal wounds by Jugo, who came back to take vengeance. Witnessing the tragedy, Selim went on a murderous rampage killed every single member of Jugo's group and Jugo himself. As soon as he was done, he went to his father who was dying from his wounds, telling him that he should take on his mother's surname as his name was known to other corps in the continent and telling him to live strongly. With his last breath, he passed away, causing Selim to cry in agony. After that tragic night, Selim run away from the aftermath of the burnout and been wander through the middle-eastern regions of small kingdoms where dictators and rebels had fought wars for half a century. These extreme conditions lead him to become strong during his youth. It was during this time where he led a personal war against the small countries that orchestrated his parent's death, and was able to utilize his Divine Power and use the Forbidden Awakening once, earning his nickname "Haboon". After being mercenary for 8 years of his life, Selim decide to leave the middle-eastern parts of the East Zelmeria and head to Kingdom of Ardania in order to live a better life for himself and enrolled into the Ardania Royal Academy by recommendation from one of the high-ranking generals. Plot: TBA Powers & Abilities: Divine Power - Divine Contract: As the name implies, this is a contract in which a person is directly given with power by the gods or heroes. His Divine Contract is Set, the God of Chaos, Desert, and Storms from the Egyptian Mythology. It appears to be a cluster of black-colored sands and dusts surrounding Selim, It is said that the sand created from his Divine Power are harder than steel. * Sand Manipulation: Selim's Divine Power. This ability grants Selim the power to manipulate all sand for both offensive and defensive purposes. ** Sand Body: Selim is capable of turning his body into sand, making all hits inflicted on him, simply pass through him. This also allows him to reconstruct his body, healing even major injuries. ** Attack Enhancement: Selim is capable of coating his fists with sand, which increases the power of his attacks greatly. ** Sand-Based Weapon Manipulation: Using the sand and dust around him, Selim can able to create any kind of objects, including fully functional magic guns or iron walls. Immense Strength: Due to his long years on battlefield as a mercenary, Selim possess tremendous physical strength, as his punches are powerful to the point that he is considered as one of the top power-type combatant in the Ardania Royal Academy, even with the body of a human. Hiroaki noted that Selim was able to stop Hiroaki's fist with his hand, causing the area to shook greatly. In fact, his strength is so great that he was also capable of withstanding Hiroaki's Divine Power, Primal Force's increasing gravity to hundred times. A testament of his strength. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Selim is well-versed in hand-to-hand combat, though he mainly relies on his monstrous strength when fighting. he seems to prefer box-style fighting with his right hand in his pocket if he just plays with his opponent or if they are weak. but he's fighting serious against strong opponents by using his boxing-style fighting with both of his hands, unleashing a fast, strong barrages of punches. He was capable of going up against Hiroaki's martial arts with his fists. Immense Durability: Selim possess immense durability and toughness, even able to survive multiple strikes from Hiroaki's Nada Kyokushin Ryu and ended up with considerable bleedings and bruises. Due to his Divine Power, He was able to push and charge through Hiroaki's Divine Power, Primal Force's increasing gravity and manage to hit him. Expert Knife User: Aside his skills in hand-to-hand combat, Selim is also proficient in using bladed weapons, especially in knives. When using his weapon, he wields a pair of black Kukri knives made from his sand and dust and is very proficient in their use. He also has a set of small throwing knives that he adepts at using as seen when he launched them at Hiroaki for distraction. Expert Marksman:'' 'Due to his Divine Power, Selim can able to create magic firearms, capable of shooting his opponents at a considerable degree with proficiency and no mercy. '''Immense Speed': Selim m is extremely fast, being able to move in front of some of the top-students of the Ardania Royal Academy without them even noticing. Quotes: TBA Trivia: * Selim's overall appearance is based off of Naseem Al-Salem, one of the male antagonists from light novel, Rakudai Kishi no Eiyuutan series. * Selim's overall powers is based off of Naseem Al-Salem, one of the male antagonists from light novel, Rakudai Kishi no Eiyuutan series. ** While the Divine Power is based off of Set, The God of Chaos, Desert, Storms, Disorder, Violence, and Foreigners from ancient Egyptian Mythology. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:The Unsung Heroes